Towel
by TalksToSelf
Summary: in honour of my 19th birthday more schmexy douwata for you


A/n: THREE one shots in one night. Because it's my birthday I am treating you all to manporn.  
Prompt: Towel Drying

Running the towel through his hair, Doumeki stepped out of the bathroom into his friend's dimly lit bedroom. Watanuki was in there, sat on the edge of the blankets with his head hung low, forlorn and exhausted.  
"You okay?" Doumeki asked bluntly, and instantly the bespectacled seer was alert, elbows on knees and glaring.  
"Am **I** okay!?" He bristled, shooting his protector a half hearted glare. "Look at you!" He waved his arm to signal to Doumeki. His face fell and his voice dropped. "Look at you..." He whispered almost sadly. Admittedly, Doumeki had had more successful missions than that. The shower he'd just taken had been to cleanse the blood from his wound, his torn and soaked shirt having been abandoned at the fight scene, he stood, two or three feet away from his companion: shirtless: exposed. Stretching from the top of his shoulder, a gaping slash snaked down, stopping in the middle of his stomach.  
"I'm fine." Doumeki said straightly, and continued rubbing his hair, though he didn't wince: the other knew the injury was painful.  
"Come here, you idiot." Watanuki ordered, but his demand lacked its usual bite. Doumeki obediently approached, and Watanuki stood so he could reach higher. Taking the towel he began to softly dry the archer's hair. Doumeki said nothing.

And for a very long while there was silence as Watanuki's hands danced circles over Doumeki's head with the damp towel, rubbing until it was not only dry but static too. Doumeki suspected Watanuki was doing it out of comfort, some kind of compulsive habit as he'd evidently been shaken by the night's events, so kept quiet as he dried hair that was not in need of drying.  
"I'll... get some antiseptic cream... wait here." Whispered the temporary nurse eventually, disappearing leaving the elder boy stood beside his futon. Under different circumstances, Shizuka Doumeki may have considered sitting down, or even laying down in Watanuki's bed: just to annoy him. But right now, sitting would hurt too much. He didn't want to admit that the wound was causing him discomfort, that would upset Watanuki. The other returned, carrying a thin tube of ointment that Doumeki thoroughly expected to sting. However, he also expected to be handed it then Watanuki squidged a splodge of the white stuff onto his palm and beckoned the archer down as he sat down on his ankles. Reluctantly the exorcist knelt, careful not to disturb his injury. "Moron..." Watanuki mumbled.

His hands were shaking, Doumeki noticed. Watanuki's pale hands, long fingers and silky smooth palms, carefully and gently applied the cream: but they shook as they did so. Massaging the oil into the cut stung, twice Doumeki actually felt his eyes smart: but the shorter boy was taking great care not to agitate the sore red flesh beneath his touch, so Doumeki said nothing. Even when the cream had long since been moisturized into his skin, Watanuki's hands didn't stop gliding over the slash as though healing with thoughts alone.  
"Why?" He asked weakly.  
"Hm?" Doumeki questioned, raising one eyebrow and glancing at Watanuki, only a head or so below him. Watanuki had his head bowed, one hand on Doumeki's bare chest and the other on his own lap, the one on his lap clenched, soft nails digging into his pants.  
"Why!?" He demanded.  
"I'm hungry." Doumeki said offhandedly. For all Watanuki would never admit it, Doumeki knew him better than probably anyone (uhm… except perhaps Yuko), he saw no point in lying and hiding behind a mask now. He was angry, upset and hurt.  
"You're such… you're so…. YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Watanuki snapped. Doumeki didn't even flinch. "WHY DO YOU DO THINGS LIKE THIS!" Watanuki didn't even let him answer before launching onwards. "YOU GET YOURSELF HURT BECAUSE OF ME! THEN YOU DON'T EVEN COMPLAIN. BE NORMAL, YELL AT ME OR HIT ME OR SOMETHING! THERE'S NO REASON TO DO THIS!"

Doumeki continued to be calm, and Watanuki continued to scream. For a little while this was how it went, until Watanuki's voice softened again  
"And I never know what to say or how to act when you do…." He murmured.  
"Try 'thank you'." Doumeki suggested, his own tone had quietened, even for him, he peered down at the boy with mismatched eyes.  
"Are you simple? I think that's implied… why do you never ask for anything in return?"  
"Lunch."  
"I hardly think overcooked vegetables and rice constitute as sufficient payment for life saving…" Scoffed the thinner boy, scowling. He didn't usually put himself down to Doumeki, usually Doumeki was treated as an inferior, but Watanuki constantly insulted himself in front of Yuko, who only seemed to smile at him when he did so. It was either a sign he was well and truly frazzled, or that he'd let his guard down. Both were amusing thoughts.  
"I like your food." Doumeki said bluntly.  
"But it's not fair payment! I know you! You're a glutton! You must be after something!" The seer scowled, then sighed. "What do you want?" Doumeki thought for a minute. He knew that Watanuki meant lunch-wise, what did he want to eat. Honestly right now, plum takoyaki sounded good… then he mentally scolded himself for eating like a pregnant woman. He surveyed Watanuki, who had busied himself with packing up the first aid kit.

And Doumeki knew what he wanted.

Suddenly the most appealing things in the room were Watanuki's slightly pouted lips. He watched them, moving a little as though they were whispering silently, and glistening a tiny bit with general damp. Doumeki waited until Watanuki turned back to him, mouth open ready to speak, then brought their lips together. Watanuki froze against his palm, which had risen to cup his cheek. Doumeki's tongue very fleetingly brushed Watanuki's lower lip, revelling in the very slightly sweet taste before he realised Watanuki wasn't kissing back. On the upside, he wasn't forcing him away either.

He drew back and let his eyes take in Watanuki's face. He certainly didn't look angry. He didn't look happy either. His dark eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and his hand had instinctively covered his mouth, not in disgust but in puzzlement.  
"I…" He started eventually, but then he fell quiet again, his mismatched gaze lowering to the floor. Watanuki tried to make sense of it all in his head, but no matter how hard he tried, it didn't. He shook his head violently, sending his long black hair flapping, but his eyes remained rigidly focused on Doumeki's still form.

The archer himself was unable to believe he'd been so bold, and for a long moment they remained at a stalemate. Then Watanuki surprised them both, he grabbed Doumeki (quite roughly, might I add) by the shoulders (being somewhat mindful of his injury) and kissed him. This time it was Doumeki who froze uncertainly, but only for a second, before he just accepted it. It didn't have to be rationalised. It was good. It made sense.

Doumeki wasn't sure which of them initiated the next kiss… or the one after it and so on, all he knew was that he was kissing Watanuki, Watanuki was kissing him. One of them shifted, he wasn't sure who, but it put them into an almost laying down position. Watanuki's hands tangled into the back of Doumeki's hair, and he lifted his hips upwards. The realisation was unmistakable. The thought was absurd yet thrillingly true. Watanuki was hard. **Doumeki had made Watanuki hard.** Doumeki yanked back uncertainly, his golden eyes roaming Watanuki's for any sign of hesitation. He looked… a little bit scared.  
"Should we stop?" Doumeki suggested.  
"Stop and I swear I will NEVER make you food again!" Watanuki threatened. "It's… okay to continue isn't it?" He asked curiously and Doumeki could only give a hazy nod, hardly able to believe this was happening.

And good lord was Watanuki was bold. The kissing, the grinding, the panting all became heavier, Watanuki lifted his leg a little, pulling them closer. Doumeki could feel his clothed erection brushing the cleft in Watanuki's pants and they both felt a strange jolt at this sensation.  
"Ah." Whispered Doumeki softly, as Watanuki lifted his hips to try make the same contact. One of Watanuki's hands trailed down from Doumeki's hair, over his bare back, his fingers tickling along his spine and causing the archer to flex against him. His delicate fingers ran down across Doumeki's hip and onto the ties of his hakama. It didn't take much to undo the strings and Doumeki's heart was racing, he was sure Watanuki's was too.  
"Okay?" Watanuki asked, and it took the elder boy, who had been watching Watanuki's slightly parted lips and sweat tousled hair in fascination, a moment or two to realise what he was asking. Watanuki had taken hold of his cock, flesh against flesh and was pumping very slowly. He shivered as he allowed the sensation to wash over him, heated jolts over his groin racing up his abdomen, numbing his fingertips and sending him dizzy.

It was amazing. He'd never felt this warm, this tense. He buried his head in Watanuki's neck and kissed and licked along the pulse points, evidently this was a good move because Watanuki squeezed his hand tighter around Doumeki's member causing their breath to hitch. Doumeki needed him, he needed it now, but he didn't want to scare the seer off. Watanuki's thumb swept slowly over Doumeki's swollen head and Doumeki scraped his teeth gently across the sensitive flesh exposed to him just above Watanuki's collarbone.

Their clothes had become a hindrance, and the buttons on Watanuki's shirt were scratching his agitated wound, so when the opportunity arose (between a fevered kiss) Doumeki removed it hurriedly. There was a definite urgency to all of their movements, a speed to the removal of their clothes, that suggested both wanted to finish this before the other changed their mind, and before Doumeki even understood what was going on, the two were naked, he was on top of Watanuki, naked, on the floor of the bedroom, and the way Watanuki's hand had freed itself of their tangled bodies and was blindly groping for the oil he'd used on Doumeki's wound. Doumeki pretended not to notice, and instead kissed more and more fervently along Watanuki's neck and collar bone. Then he felt a cold sensation as he realised Watanuki had gotten hold of the cream, and was slathering it onto his member, having already dribbled some onto his own entrance. Doumeki broke off for two seconds to look at the bottle and make sure it was safe for recreational use, once he'd confirmed that however it was a go. Pressure on. They were about to have sex.

He didn't have much time to think about it, as his body seemed to react on instinct, and he positioned himself between Watanuki's legs, each one raised and wrapped around Doumeki's waist. Doumeki groaned feeling the heat encompassing his tip, however this wasn't as easy as it seemed in the films, there was a definite resistance, and Doumeki was fairly certain he was hurting Watanuki, however - uncharacteristically Watanuki said nothing. If he was in pain, he was not admitting it. In fact his hands slid around to his back and eased him further in. And that was it. Watanuki's virginity broken Doumeki could now move freely. Years of pent up emotion for the loud and awkward boy surged through Doumeki and he thrust in and out of Watanuki, enjoying the moans that issued from the blue eyed boy. Watanuki flung his head back so suddenly it banged on the ground. Doumeki wasted no time in using one hand as a pillow, so that time every time he plunged into Watanuki's shallow depths Watanuki didn't crack his skull.

Young and virginial, overwhelmed by new sensations, by heat, sexual experience, emotion and desperate issues with communication, it didn't take long for the two to reach their peak, Doumeki cumming inside of Watanuki, and Watanuki onto his own stomach and chest. It took most of Doumeki's willpower to roll onto his back instead of just collapsing onto of Watanuki in a state of complete and utter satisfaction. Despite the large slash in his chest Doumeki doubted he'd ever felt this good. Watanuki stood up.  
"We're even." He said coldly but there was a hurt look in his blue eyes. Doumeki didn't miss a beat he knew when Watanuki was being a self sacrificing git and now was one of those times.  
"What?" He asked.  
"That's what you wanted right… for saving me all these times. My debt is repaid." The thing with Watanuki is, if things got too real he distanced himself, in trying to pretend that had meant nothing Watanuki was effectively trying to escape. Doumeki wouldn't let him.

Doumeki shook his head, and grabbed Watanuki's hand, pulling him down almost too hard, so that Watanuki fell to his knees in front of him.  
"That's not why we just had sex and you know it." Doumeki told him, Watanuki looked slightly scared, as though he wanted to run, but at the same time never leave. Doumeki knew better than to scare him off, so instead he lay down and motioned for Watanuki to join him.

Sure enough Watanuki lay beside him, tucked under the crook of his arm, mindful of Doumeki's new wound. Without a word Doumeki kissed his forehead. Some things were better left unsaid, if Watanuki still wanted to run away then he could try, but there was no way in hell he'd succeed. He reached to his side and grabbed the towel Watanuki had used to dry his hair, dabbing the sticky residue of their tryst off of Watanuki's stomach, before placing a very chaste kiss on his lips and looking him straight in the eye.  
"Night." He murmured.  
"Night."

A/n: I wanted one with more emotion. Probably less plot but more emotion. Happy 19th birthday to me? What I want for my birthday is reviews. Please?


End file.
